Truce
by PoisonCage
Summary: Peter is dead Derek is now the Alpha but in order to protect his pack from the threat of the hunters he must agree to mate with a hunter. Stiles is chosen but she has a few dark secretes of her own. Girl Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Peters gone you would think that all our problems with the hunters would be over with." Lydia pouted from her seat on the couch. Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and Jackson all nodded in unison in mutual agreement.

Derek had called a pack meeting together over an hour ago after Chris Argent approached him while he was getting gas at the quick stop. He had made it quite clear that although Peter was now dead the pack was still not trusted, but the hunters were willing to negotiate for the sake of both sides.

Derek didn't know what to do the situation was complicated and he was new to the whole Alpha thing but luckily one of his great grandfathers had gone through something similar in the past and left a record as what was done to correct the situation "In 1956 a rough devastated Becon Hills he was responsible for more than thirty deaths both hunter, human, and werewolf. It was an unfortunate turn of events when the hunters turned up on our doorstep blaming the pack for each death and held us all personally responsible for the rough. It was their insane notion that one of the pack turned the rouge and sent him out to do our dirty work and kill the hunters. Luckily my brother came up with a quick solution to rectify the situation and proposed to form a blood treaty to ensure that the pack wouldn't betray the hunters trust. A single hunter would be chosen from group and initiated into the pack by becoming a mate to one of its members. The chosen one will remain in constant contact with the other hunters and report back to them on a regular basis telling them of any suspicious behaviors that might be exhibited by the pack. This was done to ensure the survival of the pack." Isaac recited the entry from the century old diary and one of the last entries that were ever written so there was no telling whether or not it had worked or not.

"Do you really think that this is the solution to our problems what makes you think that the hunters will accept this offer? And the very notion of one of us to mate with one of them?" Jackson remarked disgust clearly showing in his expression.

"To be honest I'm not sure that's exactly what they expect us to do to gain their trust but right now forming a blood treaty seems to be the only option we seem to have."

"You know that they won't accept just any pack member to be the mate their going to want you so that the person they choose will have to be Alpha female so they will have some say in what happens within the pack as well as arrange a meeting between the pack and the hunters. Boyd commented specking for the first time since the meeting began making Lydia scuff in disgust. Lydia let out an existed sigh Erica and Isaac stiffened a bit and Jackson looked indifferent.

"In my opinion that's an awful lot of power to give just any hunter especially one that might not be as code abiding as Chris might think." Erica argued making a valid point.

"I have thought about that and the only option I could think of is that we propose the mate be a relative to a hunter someone's daughter or one of their friends that knows about werewolves." Derek said ranting the idea he cooked up since the moment Chris left him shell socked at the gas station.

"Hey how about Stiles." Scott suggested just coming back from patrol but caught the last ten minutes or so of the conversation.

"What are you kidding me?" Lydia nearly chocked spiking Derek's interest.

"Who's Stiles?" He asked looking from Lydia to Scott to Jackson who was shaking his head.

"Stiles is the sheriffs daughter. She goes to Beacon high school with us I guess you could call her a looker. She usually just keeps to herself the only person I ever see her talking to is Danny other than that she never really talks to anybody else. She doesn't even participate in any school clubs or functions. Some say its because she has some kind of illness that her father is so adamant about her being home right after school. Personally I think if he was going to be so over protective of her she should just be home schooled." Lydia gasped ranting off the last of her information Derek swears she memorizes just to sound smart on the rear occasions such as this one.

"Do you honestly think the sheriff would really consider giving up his only daughter just the ensure the treaty is sealed?" Boyd questioned again being the voice of logic.

"I don't know but she seems to be our only hope as far as we know Gerard only has one granddaughter of the proper age. Jackson piped up making Scott go tense. The entire pack knew of Scotts obsession with Allison Argent ever since the day she came to Beacon Hills. Everyone in the pack knew it but it was pure luck on her part that her father Chris Argent decided to hide the truth about the supernatural until he felt she was old enough to know.

"Then its settled we will request that the mate be Stiles Stilinski otherwise were screwed."

"What!" Stiles heard her father shout downstairs spiking her curiosity. She made her way down to find Chris Argent standing in the living room with her father. She stood at the bottom of the stairs listening to their conversation going unnoticed by both men.

"I told you In order to ensure that this isn't going to turn into an all out war between the werewolves and hunters I proposed a truce between us to keep the people of Beacon hills safe it will be beneficial if we work together with them."  
"I understood that part; the part that I'm having a hard time getting my head around is what you said about them requesting Stiles my daughter to be mated to their Alpha."

"Trust me Frank when they suggested Stiles to be the one mated to Derek I tried to negotiate to get them to consider Allison instead but Derek refused to accept the swap. I didn't know what to say or do so I requested some time to talk the situation over with you, and I bought us a day to make a decision."

"I'll do it." Stiles said walking into the middle of the living room being noticed for the first time by both men. "Allison is still ignorant to the existence of werewolves I understand why they wouldn't accept her to be the chosen mate for the Alpha it would be a pain to have to explain the entire situation to her and try to get her to understand what is going on." Stiles explained before her father could say anything.

"But Stiles…"

"It's okay I think I know what you're going to say it will be okay."

"Then we need to call the Hale pack and arrange a meeting place." Chris said both a grateful and mournful look on his face.

"No." Frank interrupted. "If I'm going to hand my daughter over to theses wolves then she will leave this house I won't drop her off and leave her someplace with a bunch of strangers."

"Very well then I'll call and tell him we accept his offer and for them to meet us here tomorrow evening to complete the treaty."

"Okay." Frank said reluctantly.

Chris turned towards the door placing a hand on Stiles shoulder giving her a grateful nod before continuing out the door. It wasn't until the door swung closed behind him that her father finally spoke

"You do realize what this means don't you?"

"Yes I'll live with them be mated to a werewolf most likely have to drop out of school because of it."

"Chris said; that you will be mated to the Alpha, Derek Hale. I personally have never met him before so I don't know what he looks or acts like."

"Daddy." Stiles whispered drawing her father's attention off of the floor and to her face. He looked up at his daughter concern fear pride hatred it was all there reflected in his eyes.

"It will all be okay I'm fine with doing this just as long as I know that it will the citizens of Beacon hills safe."

"You're imagining yourself as a superhero making a sacrifice to protect the world and make it a safer place; aren't you?"

"Aw is it that obvious."

"Its not like you'll never see me ever again."

"I know he said. I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next evening arrived at an ungodly speed. Chris had taken care of all the preparations and the Hale pack was due at any time.

Stiles; was upstairs packing up her things with Danny who had offered to help after she canceled their trip to the movies to see the Avenger; which Stiles has been dying to see since she saw the advertisement was first released. It was a heartbreaking sacrifice to make but Stiles was happy that she didn't have to pack up alone it just so happened that Danny once dated a werewolf so she didn't have to explain the existence of werewolves to him. He said it had been a complicated relationship and in the end his werewolf boyfriend left town never to be heard from again.

Her father was downstairs with Chris he was still complaining about the situation she knew this because he wasn't being shy about keeping his voice down.

"I thought that we reached an understanding about the situation Frank."

"We did I understand why we are doing this but it doesn't mean that I can't be upset about handing my daughter over."

"Listen I understand the hell that Stiles has gone through in the past how can I not it's the reason why we met in the first place, but there's no real reason to panic just yet even though Stiles agreed to go through with this there is still a possibility that Derek will refuse her after they meet."

"Yes but the possibility of that happening is like point one percent. Why make us choose between one of our girls?"

"Simple if it were an experienced hunter they could easily pinpoint all the packs weaknesses in their defense and we could easily attack them because of it."

"Your fathers really upset about this." Danny commented stating the obvious. He was to busy admiring one of her dresses to say anything meaningful.

"I know I can't blame him for being worried about me but at the same time I wish he wasn't."

"He's your dad he's going to worry whether you want him to or not."

"I know, but with the way he's acting it just makes it harder to leave." Danny put down the dress he was holding and went over to where Stiles stood putting his hands on her shoulders and forcing her to look at him.  
"Hey I know I can't really say I understand, and I don't know if anything I say will make things better even if its just a little bit, but I know you Stiles you'll be fine."

"Thanks Danny." Stiles said unable to hide the sad smile that spread across her face.

Chris had called less then two hours after Derek called with his suggestion for the treaty. He was shocked to hear that Stiles had volunteered by herself to be his mate. He was relieved to hear at least something was working out according to plan the only problem there was going to be was her father. He requested the pack to meet them at his house so he could see them off. Derek immediately interpreted that as come-over-so-I-can-meet-the-man-taking-my-daughter -away-from-me-face-to-face.

Derek wasn't looking forward to this at all.

"Are you ready to go Derek?" Boyd asked walking into his room. He was standing by the window watching Erica and Isaac bicker about who was going to go and who would stay and how dangerous it would be with all the hunters that would be there.

"I'm just taking a minute to adjust to my last hour of being a bachelor."

"The only thing I would worry about is if she turns up to be ugly in your eyes."

"Lydia said that she wasn't ugly."

"Yes but that Lydia's opinion she could end up being hideous in your eyes."

"Lets just get this over with." Derek sighed grabbing his leather jacket on his way to the door. Boyd just gave him a slight nod before following his lead.

In twenty minutes Boyd pulled the Camaro into the sheriff's driveway parking next to the sheriffs patrol car. Through the whole ride Derek had had visions of what Stiles would look like it was one of those times when he cursed his imagination and Boyd putting those thoughts in his head.

"Stay in the car Erica." Derek ordered not for anything in particular but he didn't trust the hunters even if it was their idea to make the treaty.

As Boyd and him walked up to the house the door swung open to reveal the sheriff standing in the lit doorway.

"Please come in Stiles is just finishing packing." Frank said moving aside to let the Alpha and Boyd in.

Chris and another hunter were in the living room waiting for them to arrive.

"Chris." Derek nodded acknowledging the leader of the hunters.

"Derek." Chris nodded back. "The final preparations have been make all that's left is for you to claim her and then the treaty will be put into affect. Every week Stiles will make contact with her father to update on how things are going. And in return Stiles will live with you as your mate if you choose to."

Derek simply nodded an understanding he hadn't even met the girl yet but Chris seemed to be over confident that he, Derek, would accept Stiles as his mate.

"Let me just add in a little warning for you." The sheriff said walking up to Derek. "If you do anything to hurt my daughter than I will personally take you out, Alpha or not."

"Daddy!" a firm commanding voice said from the other side of the room drawling the attention of the entire room to the girl who was standing at the base of the stairs a boy with chopped hair stood next to her holding her luggage. She was beautiful long burnet hair flowed over her shoulders bangs hung shaggy over innocent brown eyes and she smelled fantastic. It was an intoxicating scent that made Derek wonder why he hadn't noticed her presence until that very moment.

"You promised that you wouldn't cause any problems." She said trailing off a bit at the end because her focus was on Derek. Derek couldn't take his eyes off of her the moment she walked in the room in the back of his mind he was saying a little curse to Chris because he had to know that something like this would happen otherwise he wouldn't have promoted it so.

Boyd moved forward to grab her luggage from the boy and immediately all the hunters reached for their weapons.

"Calm down boys I'm just getting the ladies luggage." He said holding up his hands innocently. The hunters lowered their weapons as Danny passed the bags over to Boyd who took them and went to stand by the doorway to wait for Derek.

Derek approached Stiles glowing red Danny slowly backed away but Derek's attention remained fully on her; he could hear her heart beat accelerate and the faint scent of fear emanating off her.

"Submit." he growled in a deep voice. For a moment she just starred at him and he feared he was going to have to force her to submit to him until she reached over shifting her hair to one shoulder and barred her neck to him. A rush of emotion that could only be described as lust course through him; he reached out supporting her neck with one of his hands he pulled her close to him and rubbed the tip of his nose up the column on her neck staking his claim on her permanently. It was just that simple there wasn't suppose to be anything more to it but he couldn't resist his tongue slipping out from between his lips and licking the hollow of her neck which tasted even better then she smelled and he took great pleasure in the shiver that ran down her spine.

"From this moment on the treaty is now in affect." Derek said grabbing ahold of Stiles forearm and leading her towards the door.

"Wait can't I at least say goodbye?" Stiles protested struggling against his Derek paused for a moment looking from Stiles to her father then back again.

"Fine say your goodbyes but don't touch your friend." Derek commanded his voice almost a growl.

"Thank you." She whispered before slipping out of his grip she made her way over to her father.

"Stile…" He began but she cut him off.

"Don't worry about me dad," She said wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned forward so she could whisper in his ear. "Its not him dad everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Her father questioned.

"I'm sure."

"Okay but that still wont stop me from worrying about my daughter."

"I know I'll call you next week." She said moving from him to Chris.

"Just remember what I told you and you'll be fine." She nodded immediately moving on to Danny.

"Thank you Danny for being such a good friend to me." She said wrapping her arms around him. A disapproving growl came from the Alphas throat, but she ignored it for a second before pulling away to look at Danny.

"I'll see you around." He said nervously glancing in Derek's direction she gave him a small nod before returning to Derek's side. He, Derek, possessively wrapped an arm around her and led her out of their house practically shoving her into the black Camaro that was parked out front awaiting them. Derek climbed into the backseat with her. It was already cramped as anything but Derek didn't make it less obvious that he was trying to get closer to her. "You shouldn't have touched him." He growled pulling her onto his lap he bit down on her neck it hurt but Stiles did her best to suppress the scream that erupted from her throat but

"Derek that's enough your hurting her." Erica objected pulling Derek away from Stiles neck. She retracted when Derek's red-eyed glare shifted to her.

"You do realize that Danny is gay and not a threat to you." Stiles said for the sake of argument she may have agreed to be his mate but that didn't mean she wasn't going to give up all her freedom.

A slight pink flush spread across Derek's face half of it was from embarrassment and the other half was anger from her ignorance.

"It doesn't matter what gender a person is into you're mine now no one else is allowed to touch you." He growled his wolf being over possessive of his newly acquired mate, which wasn't unusual or a werewolf to become attached to a person they claimed even within the first few minutes of their claiming. After a moment his wolf calmed down a bit and Derek's eyes turned back into their human form a bright green hazel color. He felt a little bad about hurting her she looked as if she was about to cry but his wolf prevented him from healing her. So he tried his best to ignore her, which turned out to be a harder task than he thought. Her scent was intoxicating and he constantly found himself starring at her despite his anger towards her.

Stiles remained silent for the remainder of the ride there was nothing she could say nothing she could do. From the moment that Derek first touched her she felt safe she had lived with a fear of werewolves almost her entire life yet despite it all she had decided to go with the Hale pack for the sake of the town facing her own fears that seemed to no longer exist around them even when Derek bit her. Yet this was going to be her new life now but unfortunately she didn't know what to do or how to act around them. What actions would be acceptable and what wouldn't bring about being bitten again. Her neck was still bleeding from Derek's bite yet Derek didn't seem to care if she bled out on the seats or not. Something that Chris said earlier crossed her mind he had explained a couple of things to her this morning when her father was at work so he wouldn't totally freak out about all the details of the treaty.

"Stiles you do realize that once you submit to the alpha you do as he says you won't be a werewolf so you won't be able to sense his dominance over you like a beta would but if you defy him he will punish you regardless."

Now she understood Derek had ordered her not to touch Danny yet she did.

"I'm sorry for going against your orders." She said looking up at Derek no trace of fear in her eyes but understanding.

Derek returned her glare his eyes still had a red glow to them. Without a word he shifted her hair away from her bloody wound and lapped at it with his tongue. She felt a tingling sensation and when he pulled away she touched her neck to find the wound was completely healed.

"You're forgiven." He said as Boyd pulled the car up to the front of the Hale manor and put it in park.


End file.
